villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Reid (Donovan Reid)
Linda Reid (Lydia Revelos) is the main villainess from the 2019 film, Donovan Reid. Introduction Linda Reid is the wife of Hank Reid, and they were the parents of the titular Donovan Reid, who disappeared as a child a decade prior to the events. The beginning of the film showed a young adult male with Detective Schleicher claiming to be Donovan Reid, with Hank and Linda appearing and welcoming their son back after ten years. However, the film also showed the same man living with an elderly woman named Ellen, who referred to Donovan as "Michael," suggesting that he was merely posing as Donovan Reid. Regarding Linda, she was introduced as being warm towards Donovan and even embracing him with a hug in his room; however, her demeanor chilled later in the film when she informed Donovan that he wasn't her son, and that she had taken his blood so she could perform a DNA test, adding that Schleicher suggested it to her. It was also revealed in the film that Linda had been angry at Donovan's longtime friend, Hayley, for writing an article on Donovan's disappearance. Her anger towards Hayley was unleashed during a family dinner, after which Linda revealed to Hank that she took Donovan's blood to perform DNA test. Reveal Though Michael made a confession to Hayley that he wasn't Donovan Reid (who he stated was dead due to hearing recordings that Linda had tried to drown him in the bathtub), his return to Ellen's home saw him being held at gunpoint by Linda, who asked what he was doing at the house. Michael believed that Linda's anger was over the fact that he wasn't Donovan, only for Linda to reveal that the DNA test proved that he was her son: Donovan Michael Reid. Linda also provided a villainous reveal, informing Donovan that she had no love for him since he was born, but she thought it would subside and that she would love him eventually. However, as Donovan got older, Linda began to hate her son, with her hatred and anger increasing as the days went by. As Linda herself revealed, she and Donovan were at the beach on the day of his disappearance, and after walking towards the water, Linda turned heel and attempted to drown her son. After Donovan lashed out at his mother for her attempt, Linda asked how he was still alive, with Donovan stating that Ellen saved him. This led to yet another surprise reveal from Linda: Ellen was her mother and Donovan's grandmother, and after saving Donovan, she raised him as Michael in the decade that passed, while protecting him from her evil daughter. All the while, Donovan's memories regarding his identity were gone due to the actions of Linda, who voiced her shock over the fact that Donovan had been living with her mother in all that time. The villainess asked Donovan where Ellen was, with Donovan telling his mother that Ellen was dead, having died accidentally while chasing her runaway grandson. In response, the evil Linda held Donovan at gunpoint and ordered him to take her to Ellen, but it was at that moment that Schleicher appeared and held the villainess at gunpoint, while ordering her to put down her weapon. Linda acquiesced, and she was handcuffed and arrested by Schleicher. Gallery Evil Linda Reid.png|Linda's ominous scowl towards Donovan Linda & Donovan 2.png|Linda holding Donovan hostage Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested